Hiding Under the Blanket
by WritersLove
Summary: Team 8 get a mission in Kumogakure. Kiba and Minami get a bit TOO close during the night. KibaxOC LEMON


Disclaimer: the Anime NARUTO belongs to KISHIMOTO MASASHI. The only thing I own here is the character, Minami, and the plot.

Warning: this Oneshot contains a sex scene, strong language, and adult themes.

This is from a request by **kibasgirl45** from Quizilla.

KibaxOC

* * *

**Hiding Under the Blanket**

**Third Person**

"Okay, we've got a new mission." Kurenai stated as we arrived in the training grounds.

"Yes!" Kiba shouted and pumped his fists into the air, grinning. The massive Akamaru barked happily. "Is it a B-ranked mission? Huh? Is it?"

Kurenai sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Sorry, Kiba, but it's a C-ranked mission. This mission, we're going to have to get Minami to join us, because we need a fourth member."

"Yes! Yes! ~ Minami-chan is going to join us! Whoot Whoot!!" Kiba danced around, happy to hear that his 4 year long girlfriend will be able to join him in a mission, no matter how low the ranking was. "Aren't you exited Hinata, Shino? Minami is joining us!"

Hinata smiled shyly and nodded. Shino grunted, but smiled underneath his coat.

Shino looked up at Kurenai beneath his dark glasses, "What's this mission about, Kurenai-sensei?"

"We're going to Kumogakure. The Raikage's son is getting married, and they request that at least 4 chuunins of their allied countries to attend." Kurenai explained. "They also want us to patrol around the village, in case there are some troubles.

"Some enemy countries have been acting up because of the marriage between a Kumo-nin and a Kiri-nin. There already have been about 15 attempted assassinations."

"But... Why was our team chosen?" Hinata spoke up in a meek voice.

"'Cause we were the only one left." Kurenai deadpanned.

* * *

**Minami**

"Lovely, just lovely." I groaned as Team 8 made their way into the Lightning Village.

Kiba looked at me questionably, "What's wrong?"

"The bag that I lost when that bridge collapsed had my clothes in it." My feet scruffed against the dirt floor while I walked.

Kiba smiled, "Don't worry, Minami-chan~ you can buy some clothes in Kumogakure, for now I'll let you borrow some of my extra clothes."

"Thanks, Kiba."

Kurenai stopped in the front and turned around, "Okay, guys," she boomed, "Kumogakure is just a few kilometres away; I suggest we make fast and get there in 15 minutes!"

"Okay! Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba and Akamaru rushed to the gates of Kumogakure leaving Team 8 behind.

* * *

I collapsed on the bed that Kiba and I were sharing as Hinata unpacked her clothes and Shino did the same as me, but much more gracefully.

Kiba collapsed next to me and lay on his side, resting his head on the palm of his hand. He wrapped his arm around me as we looked at each other.

After a minute, I noticed something funny. I poked his nose and smiled.

Kiba grunted, looking at me frowning, "What?"

"You have some honey on your cheek from dinner." I teased.

I leaned towards him and licked it slowly, and seductively. Kiba smiled and stuck his tongue out and licked my neck and started to suck on it, making me give out a tiny moan.

"Okay, Okay! Break it up! Break it up." Great. Kurenai-sensei walked in our hotel room and walked in on us making out.

I sighed and stood up letting my long black hair cover the red mark on my neck. I looked at Hinata and noticed she was blushing madly and avoiding looking at me. Shino was also avoiding me and Kiba.

"The wedding is going to be on in about 4 days, you'll have to go shopping tomorrow, since it's too late now." I looked out the window and looked at the clouds covering the stars and moon. "Each of you will get a good amount of money and you'll have to get some formal clothes for the wedding."

Kurenai-sensei started to close the door, but stopped. "Oh, I forgot. Good night, Team 8."

"Good night, Kurenai-sensei." We all said simultaneously.

Akamaru barked and jumped on Hinata's bed, causing Hinata to sigh.

* * *

It was late in the night, almost 10:30pm and everyone was asleep - Except for me obviously. I sat up and looked at the room. Hinata's bed was in front mine and Kiba's but the end was facing us, Shino's was next to Hinata's, but there was a bedside table between the two beds.

"Minami-chan...?" Kiba's sleepy voice filled the silence.

I turned around and looked at him, smiling. "Kiba-kun?"

Kiba smiled and leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back, letting myself go.

I pushed Kiba to the bed and put my right leg next to him, straddling him.

His tongue entered my mouth without permission, making me bit his tongue softly, causing him to groan. I wrapped my tongue around his, sucking on it slowly. Our eyes were closed and we were both very horny by this point.

We've had sex many times before, whenever we we're alone; we'd always jump at each other at any chance we'd get. We were used to each others bodies by this point, though we'd always find new ways to please each other and ourselves.

"Kiba-kun..." I whispered as we released ourselves from each other.

I started to take off his trousers that were in my way. He never wears shirts when he goes to sleep.

I felt his hands snake behind me and unclip my bra. I didn't wear anything last night, Kurenai-sensei's clothes were too uncomfortable and I took them off some hours ago.

My bra loosened, making my breast go free. I felt Kiba's boxers tighten slightly, and a bulge appeared. I smirked, my hand slowly slid into the fabric. I felt Kiba's soft curls on the palm of my hand, and I went a bit lower.

I felt the hardness of his manhood, and I let my fingers massage his sensitive skin, feeling the heat of it on the tip of my fingers. My hand slowly closed around him, and I started to slowly pump my hand up and down.

**Third Person**

Kiba closed his eyes in pleasure, and bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly. The feeling of her small hand, enclosed around his member made his mind grow cloudy. Minami bent down and licked his nipple, causing it to harden. Her tongue continued to trail a line down his chest, to his stomach, and reach her destination.

Her mouth was so close to him that he could feel her warm breath on his hard, arrow-shaped tip. Kiba groaned a bit loudly. Hinata shifted in her sleep, but the two lovers ignored it. Minami's lips touched the tip, making Kiba jump in anticipation. His member stiffened even more in attention.

Her mouth slowly engulfed him, making him lose control and pushed his hips upwards, shoving his hard wood into her mouth.

"Ah!" Kiba groaned as her tongue rubbed on him.

Minami's head bobbed up and down as she sucked on him mercilessly. Quiet sucking sounds filled the room, conjoining with Kiba's heavy breathing.

His hands grabbed the back of Minami's head, making her gag on him slightly, but she ignored it, feeling even more pleasure as his hands gripped her silk black hair lightly.

His whole body stiffened suddenly, his heart rate increased even more and he arched his back. He was so close, he could already practically _feel _his seed going up his penis, and the urge to explode was so high. Jus a tiny bit more, just one more suck then-

Minami stopped suddenly, her mouth released him, his penis still hard and erect.

"... Mi-.... Minami-... chan...." Kiba gasped, "Why... did you... do that?"

Minami didn't answer; she just smiled and climbed on top of him, making sure that her wet, thin silk underwear rub against his leg, making him feel the moistness of her.

She straddled him again, bending down so that her butt swayed in the air. She licked her lips seductively and shoved her tongue in his mouth, with Kiba kissing back.

She started to move her hips forwards and backwards, rubbing her nether regions on Kiba's hard manhood.

Minami's breathe quickened and she broke the kiss, allowing Kiba to take the fabric that was blocking each others way to pleasure.

"Fuck me, Kiba." She whispered to his ear, breathlessly.

Kiba grinned, flipped her over, making sure that he was on top this time. The tip of his manhood was _just_ touching her entrance, making her chest arch up, her full, plump breast grew closer to Kiba's face. A hungry look came onto his face and he leaned down and ravaged her hard pink nipple while his hand kneaded and pinched the neglected breast.

"Ki-... Kibaaaa..." She moaned quietly.

He let go of her breast with a slight pop and he kissed her neck, pressing his chest against her breasts.

"We have to be quiet..." Kiba whispered to her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "I don't think Hinata and Shino want to hear both of us _fucking each others brains out._"

'Oh, my godd....' Minami though as Kiba said the last part.

She felt her body heat up even more.

"I swear to god, with just your words, I can have an orgasm on the spot." Minami purred.

Kiba smirked, "The more the merrier."

And with that, he shoved himself deep inside her.

Minami's head snapped back and her whole body pushed up against him tighter.

"Ki-Kiba!" She moaned.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and wrapped her feet around his waist. Their bodies were so close together, sending electric shocks throughout her body.

Kiba kept his body close to hers; his hard cock was being shoved in and out of her hard and deeply. Their bodies became one as Kiba shoved himself inside her.

Minami felt empty as Kiba's long hard member exits her, glistening with her juices. She gasped and bit her lip as he shoved himself inside of her again. "Nnn...." Minami moaned.

Unconsciously, her hand snaked from his shoulder, down his chest and towards her engorged clit. Her head flew back as she started to finger herself, clenching her walls tighter around Kiba's cock.

Her fingers played with her clit, adding friction as her fingers sped up.

Kiba's voice broke through the moans and gasps. "You... little...." Kiba gasped as Minami circled her hand around his hilt when he exited her. "...Slut!"

"Nnn... Agh!..." She moaned. "An..d... Proud- - about it!" She gasped out as he shifted.

He grabbed hold of her left leg and lifted it up higher and he put her right leg between his knees. Minami was forced to turn a bit and Kiba rested her left leg on his shoulder.

Her hand retreated from her clit and she started to lick it, sucking on her finger as her left hand started to knead her breast. Kiba pounded into her faster and harder, the sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room, mixed with the pleasurable sounds coming from their throats.

Minami felt her body shaking, her back arched and her walls tightened considerably around him. Kiba groaned loudly, his penis deep inside her, not planning to get out any time soon. His whole body stiffened, his body shook as he exploded inside of her. His seed overflowed inside of her, some spilt out, including Minami's cum. They gasped in chorus, fireworks exploded before their eyes and they continued to hold each other, shaking in pleasure.

"K-Ki-Kiba..." Minami moaned as he collapsed on top of her.

Kiba's member was still inside of her, and they didn't bother moving. The sheets were tangled up and the sheets smelt like sweat and sex. Their naked bodies were mingled together and they didn't really give a crap about anything. They didn't care if Hinata, Shino or Kurenai saw them like this, they only cared about the fact that they were with each other.

"I love you." They both said simultaneously and they fell to sleep shortly after.

* * *

A/N: Not the best, I know. I haven't written lemons in so long~ Anyway, hope you enjoyed the craptastic oneshot.


End file.
